


Never Letting You Go

by KASYD



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD
Summary: Beastboy shouldn't have let Raven run of with Aqualad.He was bad new and Beastboy knew it, yet the excited look on Raven's face when she showed him the ring on her finger made his heart melt with self pity and a deeper love for her.Now she's returned in a unimaginable condition and he's never letting her go again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Raven/Aqualad
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

He tried to forget her, he really did try. 

But it's was impossible. 

Even though she's been gone for 5 years, he couldn't help but feel like she'd suddenly teleport into the room only for him to say something dumb and for her to lecture him. 

He wished she would. 

He shouldn't have let her go. 

Beastboy had dated Terra for a while after she left, but after a while Terra got bored and dumped him, it hurt him but not as much as Raven leaving with Aqualad and not contacting for years. 

"You still thinking of her." Cyborg says as he sits on the couch next to Beastboy.

"Yeah. I miss her, I wish she'd at least contact us." He muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Beasty, you know... she and Aqua could have kids by now or something, they were pretty serious." Cyborg responded.

The though made his heart sink. 

But it was true, Raven and Aqua had a very intimate relationship.

"Where are Star and Robin?" Beastboy groaned, pushing himself off the couch. 

"Probably making out somewhere." Cyborg said rubbing the back of his neck.

Beastboy rolled my eyes, "Like you and Bumblebee were doing yesterday?" He shot back.

Cyborg's face flushed, or the parts of his face that were flesh did.

"Just can't help myself." He said with a wink.

"Gross Dude." Beastboy groaned.

Robin suddenly rushed into the room with a flushed Starfire behind him, "There's mayhem in town, details unknown." 

"Come on Dude." Cyborg beckoned as he jumped to his feet.

Beastboy followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the excitement had been nothing, it had been a false alarm.

They had showed up for absolutely nothing, with a dramatic entrance at that.

Starfire had simply had to fly up and pluck a shivering cat out of a tree.

"What a waste of time." Robin growled as Cyborg tried to calm the old woman who had set off the alarm.

Beastboy sighed and scuffed his boots on the grass.

Then an echo of a struggle hit his ear.

Someone's in trouble.

While the team was distracted Beastboy slipped away and followed the sound of ruckus down the street.

He turned into the final alley way and smelt blood.

A bunch of toppled trash cans catch his attention.

The scent grew stronger as he got closer, blood and something familiar... lavender-like.

Beastboy stepped around the trash cans and gaped at the figure laying behind them.

"Raven." He gasped.


End file.
